


More Than Meets The Eye

by skiyama_shoe



Category: Free!
Genre: Ai is such a tease, Ai is very OOC, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Eyeliner Kink, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Rin is so fucking cute and awkward and stubborn but then he gets all dominate and sexy, don't judge it's probably a thing, help i have no shame, well it's implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiyama_shoe/pseuds/skiyama_shoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiichirou and eyeliner might have just been the combination to make Rin realize that he's found a new kink to indulge in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Meets The Eye

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done... lol jk I have no regrets.

Today is a very boring day, Rin notices. It’s the weekend–specifically Saturday–so there’s no school and everyone at Samezuka Academy can go about and have fun for two days before heading back to class on the forever dreaded Monday. But for Rin, he just has nothing to do!

Currently sprawled off on his bottom bunk with both his hands behind his head, Rin lets out another sigh, probably the ninth one in the last fifteen minutes. It was barely past four and he had only woken up just shy of an hour ago, having slept pretty late that night since he and Ai had late classes and swim practice on top of that. Not to mention Rin had had a bad craving for some coffee ice cream at 10pm which kept him up a while too. Luckily his boyfriend kept him occupied with funny re-enactments of the day.

Speaking of his boyfriend, Rin glares up at the top bunk with a look of annoyance and betrayal. Ai wasn’t in the dorm with him because, as stated in the note he left for Rin when he woke up, Ai left at around eleven to accompany Gou to the shopping centre where she was picking out an outfit for her first private date with Mikoshiba. Ugh, just thinking about that overly peppy titan and his sweet innocent sister made Rin click his tongue at the bad taste in his mouth.

Rin didn’t know when Ai would be back and he also didn’t know what to do in the meantime. Since he first came here and isolated himself most of the time, Rin didn’t have much friends that he could suddenly call up and hang out with. The Iwatobi boys were too far too and Rin was a lazy ass to go there anyway.

He didn’t really watch much TV, the pool was closed for the weekend and outside was a bit too foggy for his liking, so going for a run was out of the question. Rin barely owned any books–unless Sports Illustrated magazines counted–and he already read those about a hundred times already. There was literally nothing to do so Rin heaves himself up and decides to take a long ass shower to pass some time. Thankfully, the dorms have small bathrooms inside them and not a huge communal one like in other schools.

Once in the shower, Rin lets out a satisfied sigh this time, enjoying the cool water as it cascades down his body, feeling so goddamn good Rin nearly moans. As he washes his hair, Rin thinks of random things like the Samezuka pool in the spring time, covered in cherry blossoms or Aiichirou naked and covered in cherry blossoms. He chuckles at that, but continues to indulge in the thought. Ai’s big, bright blue eyes contrasting lovely against the pretty pink of the blossoms. A shudder wracks through him and Rin decides that his shower is now over before he gets too excited.

Wrapping a towel around his waist and drying off his maroon hair, Rin walks out of the bathroom only to see his sister perched on the desk chair and flipping through one of his magazines, her own red hair’s bangs covering her eyes, making her sweeping them back. He raises a brow but movement catches his eye and he turns to see the boys from Iwatobi and Mikoshiba all casually seated on his and Aiichirou’s bunks, chatting or watching TV.

“Um, what the hell are you all doing here?” He asks, complete annoyance dripping into his tone. The extra crowd in his room look up at his voice and both Gou and Nagisa squeal.

“Onii-chan!”

“Rin-chan!”

“I repeat, what the _fuck_ are you all doing here?” It was Gou who answered.

“Oh, we’re all going out this evening and Nitori-kun told us that we should come invite you, so here we are!”

“Okaaay, but where’s Ai?”

“Ai-chan went to go get us all drinks! We were here quite some time waiting for you to get out of that shower, Rin-chan.” Nagisa pouts before his expression turns positively naughty. “Was Rin-chan doing something indecent in the shower that would take him so long?”

“Nagisa-kun!” Rei chides from his seat beside Haru and Makoto atop Aiichirou’s bunk. Nagisa winks in return making the blue-haired male sputter and adjust his glasses with red cheeks.

“Ew, dear God Nagisa, stop openly flirting in my presence.” Rin groans, rolling his eyes. The door suddenly opens and Rin sees Aiichirou walk quickly towards the desk and drop a heavy bag of drinks onto it.

“I hope I got everyone’s favourites!” He chimes just as all the boys and Gou lunge for the bag. Rin would’ve too but something confused him. When Ai passed him, he swore he saw something different about his boyfriend.

“Ai.” He calls, getting his boyfriend’s attention as the short silver haired boy turns to face him. Rin’s breath catches in his throat and his mouth goes dry when his eyes meet Aiichirou’s.

Ai is wearing frickin’ _eyeliner_. Lines of black framing his gorgeous cerulean eyes, making them appearing more large and noticeable. And boy, did Rin _notice_ them. Oh shit, Ai was saying something to him.

“— so I asked them if you could come too and of course, they were happy to! They were going to invite you anyway, Rin-senpai. I just can’t wait to see it! The first Avengers movie was amazing! I still can’t believe they made another!” Oh Ai was just talking animately about the movie they were going to see. He usually got too excited for his own good to slow down the speed of his words.

Rin just nods along to what he’s saying but not really listening because _holy fucking shit_ , Ai looks so sexy with eyeliner on. His usual normal adorable cuteness is elevated to stunningly beautiful–-not that he wasn’t beautiful everyday-–but Rin is just mesmerized by how amazing Aiichirou looks.

A thought then crosses his mind. He wonders what Ai would look like looking up at him from his dick; or how the eyeliner would look as it’s being smudged from Ai’s pleasured tears. Shit, he wants to kiss the boy senseless and hear him whimper against his lips. Maybe even pull back and lick at the lines of black. Was eyeliner toxic? Rin sure hoped not. _Fuck, is this a new kink? Damn, not the time!_

Rin wants to know what brought this all on and he finds himself blurting out the question that’s on the tip of his tongue.

“Ai, why are you wearing eyeliner?” Aiichirou stops talking and turns to look back at Gou who’s sipping happily on her banana milk, but there’s a knowing twinkle in her eyes.

“Well when Gou and I were at the shopping centre, she wanted to go into Sephora for some lipstick. This lady came up to us and asked if we wanted to do a free makeover and Gou was so excited so we did. But I just asked for eyeliner only.” Rin looks back at his sister and only just registers the heavy makeup she’s sporting, complete with smoky eyes and light pink lipstick.

“Why are you asking, onii-chan? Do you like it on Ai-kun?” Gou teases and takes another sip as her brother sends her a dirty scowl.

“No, it’s just that I was taken back, okay?” He mutters, crossing his arms against his bare chest.

“Well I for one, think it’s very beautiful, Rin-san!” Rei says, only earning himself a glare from the shark, causing him to shrink back against Makoto.

“Rin go put on some clothes, we need to leave in ten minutes.” Haru remarks cooly, not taking his eyes off the Domo cartoon he’s watching.

“Well how am I supposed to do that with all of you here! I’m not changing in that tiny bathroom! Get out!” Rin roars, making Rei jump.

“Matsuoka’s right, we’re invading in his and Nitori’s room. Come on guys, let’s go wait in my room.” Seiijuurou announces and hops off of Rin’s bunk, leading everyone except Aiichirou out of the dorm. Once the doors closed, Rin let out an annoyed grunt and turns to go to his dresser but instead finds Ai in his way, his expression scrutinizing.

“What, Ai?” Rin asks, feigning annoyance, not wanting to show how nervous he was actually feeling with those _fucking sexy rimmed eyes staring into his soul_.

“Rin, you like my eyeliner, don’t you?” Ai says, more like a statement than a question. Rin gaps but composes himself two seconds later and goes to grab some random clothes, sputtering excuses.

“Yeah, I mean sure, it’s looks cool. Makes you look all rock and roll and stuff.” He mumbles into the drawer as he fishes for underwear for himself. He grabs a random one and closes the drawer, only to turn around and bite back a yelp when Ai’s seems a lot closer than before.

“Really, Rin? Are you sure that’s it? ‘Cause when I was talking to you, you had the same look on your face like the one when you see me in bed.” Ai taunts and stares up at Rin, his face the epitome of innocent but his words contradicting that notion. Rin swallows and tries to look away but it’s useless when he’s got almost a face full of gorgeous Ai in gorgeous eyeliner. Aiichirou leans up and brushes his lips against Rin’s softly, making the older groan.

Rin closes the distance and kisses Ai, but is taken by surprise when Ai immediately makes the kiss deeper, pressing Rin up against the dresser as his tongue moves hotly with Rin’s. A few minutes later, when the need for oxygen is strong, Rin pulls away first and pants quietly as he looks up from Ai’s lips to meet his eyes.

Bad idea.

Aiichirou’s expression is so sexy and Rin’s so close he can see a tiny smudge at the side of his eyes. It makes him want to see how much liner he can smudge just like that. Ai leans in for a second kiss but Rin just gives Ai a quick peck before ducking away from him and running into the bathroom with his clothes.

Lightly slamming the door, Rin braces his back against it and curses himself for being so goddamn weak. It was just eyeliner for God’s sake! It’s not like Aiichirou was in leather lace and had a whip or something… That was a bad comparison.

“I thought you said you didn’t want to change in this tiny bathroom, Rin?” The redhead hears Aiichirou’s voice from outside the door, clearly amused.

“I’ll make it work!” He shouts back, hearing the silver haired boy laugh heartily in response.

 

* * *

 

Aiichirou was fucking impossible when he was being a tease and Rin absolutely hated it.

They went to the movie and Ai sat beside him, of course. But he made it very difficult to actually _watch_ the movie with his hand resting on Rin’s thigh the whole time, aimlessly stroking it. Rin was a rigid rock the entire film and he was glad when the final credits rolled or else he’d probably burst from frustration.

Dinner was after and instead of sitting next to him like Rin pleaded, Aiichirou sat in front of him. He ordered the shrimp tempura and of course, made quite the show of eating it; wrapping his pink lips around the fried food and letting his rimmed eyes flicker up to Rin–-already knowing he was staring–-before chomping down and leisurely chewing, gaze not leaving his boyfriend’s.

God, if only they were alone. Rin would’ve tore off Aiichirou’s clothes with his frickin’ teeth. He would’ve slammed Ai against the sushi bar and fucked him right then and there, but the restaurant patrons wouldn’t be so happy about that. Not to mention, it was probably a health code violation anyway.

Believe it or not, the night wasn’t even over. After dinner, they went to do karaoke and when it was Ai’s turn, the damn tease did some rock song, just to spite Rin. He voice went along great with the song and his look was beyond perfect but when Aiichirou would have to belt out a high note, he stared straight at Rin and did it, agitating the older boy further.

Rin knew that Ai was only doing that to get Rin so sexually frustrated, he would fuck him so hard when they get back to the dorm. But that wasn’t the case. Rin wouldn’t give in that easily to Ai’s teasing. _Two could play at that game_.

They said goodbye to their friends outside the karaoke bar and Rin was glad for once that Mokishiba offered to walk Gou home because it would be so awkward walking back to school with him while he and Ai had sexual tension between them. When their dorm door closes, Rin walks to his bunk and lies down on his back, closing his eyes and not bothering to change. A few seconds later, he feels Ai climb over him and settle himself on Rin’s thighs. Rin slowly cracks his eyes open and regrets that when he sees his boyfriend smirking down at him. And _oh God_ that eyeliner.

“You surprised me today, Rin.” He purrs, hands resting against Rin’s abdomen. “I really thought I would’ve broken you by now. No, actually, I thought it would’ve happened at the restaurant and you would drag me to the bathroom to fuck me silly, but I guess not.” He pouts, _fucking pouts_ and Rin bites his lip when Ai adjusts himself on top of him so his bum is just barely brushing against Rin’s crotch. “I guess the eyeliner didn’t really have _that_ much of an affect on you.”

“Was it suppose to?” Rin scoffs, trying to keep his act up but unknown to him, Aiichirou can see through the cracks of his facade.

“No, not at all.” Ai sighs and climbs off of Rin, making his way over to a small bag he had on the desk. Rin watches as he brings out a bottle of clear liquid and cotton balls before walking to the bathroom. Rin just barely catches the label on the bottle when Ai goes into the washroom and seeing the words 'Makeup Remover’ has him bolting up and rushing to bang on the locked door.

“Ai, what are you doing?” He shouts and can hear chuckles come from the other side.

“I was going to take off the eyeliner, Rin. Unless,” there’s a pause and Rin can hear the pop of a cap being opened making him suck in a breath. “—you don’t want me too. All you have to do is admit that it turns you on.”

“No! Don’t take it off!” He yells, banging another fist on the door.

“Come on, _Senpai_. Just admit it~” Rin groans when he hears the soft way Ai moans his honorific and he sighs, throwing his pride to the wind.

“Yes, okay fine. It does. I love the way the eyeliner looks on you and it makes me want to fuck you into next year. God, I want you to suck my cock and look up at me with tears in your eyes, and I’ll wipe them away, smudging the lines. I want you to watch as I fuck your tight little hole and I want you to beg for my cock. I want to see the black on your eyes smear on your face and run down your cheeks as I rim you. Is that what you wanted to hear?” A few minutes go by that make Rin more and more apprehensive until bathroom door finally opens and Rin sees Ai only in his t-shirt, panting heavily. He doesn’t question it, especially when Ai jumps him and kisses him, wrapping his legs around Rin’s waist as the redhead blindly carries them to his bunk.

They both fall unceremoniously onto the bed and Rin can feel Ai’s hands work quickly to loosen his belt buckle, then the front of his pants. Rin quickly discards his shirt and throws it somewhere uncaringly. He suddenly groans when he feels his boyfriend’s fingers slip into his boxers and palm his hardening cock.

“Impatient, are we?” He chuckles and nips at Aiichirou’s lips, pulling back with a smirk. The silver haired boy yanks on Rin’s pants and sighs when his boyfriend lifts his hips so they slide down faster.

“Impatient doesn’t even cut it, Rin. I’ve wanted your dick this whole damn day.” Aiichirou responds and gives Rin a peck on the lips before his own travel downwards, kissing the skin as he goes until he gets to Rin’s erection. Ai pumps the shaft twice before licking his lips and casting his eyes up to see Rin staring at him with dark eyes. Ai smirks as he licks the underside of Rin’s cock before fully slipping the tip past his lips.

Rin props himself up on his elbows just as Aiichirou takes more of him in and looks up, his blue eyes wet with a few tears. The sight makes Rin moan deep from his throat and Ai smirks inwardly at that before he ever so softly grazes his teeth on Rin’s throbbing flesh. Rin’s accompanying groan of his name lets Ai take him even more in until the very tip of his nose touches the skin of Rin’s pelvis.

Ai moans around Rin’s cock and the redhead bites back a loud moan from the pleasure of the vibrations. He reaches down and grips Ai’s silvery hair, pushing him down more onto his dick even though Ai’s already deepthroating him.

“Fuck, Ai, you love sucking my cock, don’t you?” He grunts and lifts Aiichirou’s head up, locking eyes with him and thrusting up into his mouth. Rin uses his other hand to run the pad of his thumb just below Aiichirou’s eye before moving it up to smear the eyeliner. Ai chuckles, taking his mouth off and presses his chest to the bed, simultaneously lifting his bum up. Rin gawks as Ai’s shirt slips down his back, revealing the soft mounds of his ass.

“Why not? It’s one of my favourite things to do for you, Rin.” He purrs and tongues at the slit, gazing up at his boyfriend as he smears the precum around in a circle. Rin curses loudly when Ai winks at him as he goes back down on his shaft, licking and slurping so obscenely it shouldn’t even be legal. Rin can feel his insides coiling, meaning that he’s so close. He bucks his hips up fast, and grips tightly onto the soft locks of Ai’s hair, face fucking him and watching as Ai’s dark lidded eyes stare up at him in all their glory. Aiichirou looks so goddamn sexy and Rin isn’t sure he’s able to control himself anymore.

Quickly pulling out and pumping his cock, Rin groans out as he cums all over Aiichirou’s face, the sticky white substance staining the skin. It drips off of the younger boy’s chin and some even got into his eye but neither of them care at this point. Rin falls back onto the bed with a satisfied sigh and Ai laughs as he climbs off the bed.

“Rin, you’re so mean to me. I wanted to suck Senpai dry.” He smirks, sticking out his tongue and licking the cum around his mouth as he turns to go into the washroom. Rin’s eyes are on him as he goes with a fond smile on his lips and after a few moments, he gets up and walks to the bathroom. Inside, he sees a now shirtless Aiichirou wiping at his face with a paper towel, carefully avoiding his eyes. The first year looks up and his eyes meet Rin’s through the mirror making him smile as he turns around ad places his arms around Rin’s neck.

They both dive in for the kiss at the same time and immediately it turns messy and passionate as Rin’s hands wander down Aiichirou’s beautiful body to his ass. Rin grabs the cheeks and pushes Ai forward so their cocks are flush against each other. He slowly grinds down on his boyfriend, smirking into the kiss when he hears the breathy moan in response.

Rin kisses down Aiichirou’s neck and lightly bites the skin, soothing it after with a swipe of his tongue. He marks his boyfriend more and more as he backs Ai into the counter, his hips grinding down faster. He can feel Ai’s fingers crawl up his neck to take purchase into his wine coloured hair, the grip tightening with each touch of Rin’s lips.

Aiichirou then wiggles out Rin’s grasp and runs out of the bathroom, laughing as Rin calls for him. The redhead runs after him and finds Ai seated on his knees on the bed, cock flushed as well as his cheeks and his index finger playing with his bottom lip. He crooks his other finger in Rin’s direction and the redhead growls, charging towards him and pulling Aiichirou into a frenetic kiss.

Rin’s fingers dance down to Ai’s entrance and he circles them around the hole before pushing a dry finger inside. The finger goes in a little too smoothly and Rin pulls back from Ai’s lips to stare at him with narrow eyes. Ai blushes and bites down on the corner of his lip.

“I may have fingered myself in the bathroom when I was pretending to take off the eyeliner.” He admits with a sheepish grin that makes Rin chuckle as he kisses his adorable boyfriend.

“Well, I still need to lube you up, Ai.” Rin whispers with a wink as he lowers himself to Aiichirou’s entrance. Ai sucks in a heady breath as Rin’s tongue enters him, slick and wet and dancing around inside of him in a way that makes his back arch up at the sensation. Aiichirou moans loudly as Rin’s tongue probes inside of him, his hands also making work of pumping his erection for double the pleasure.

Ai rolls his hips, almost riding Rin’s tongue as his toes curl into the bedding, his hands gripping his own hair to keep himself from going insane.

“Rin, _fuck_ Rin, baby please s-stop or I’m going to cum!” Aiichirou pleads and Rin listens, raising up with a toothy smirk. Ai wastes no time in switching positions as he shoves Rin down hard on the bed, climbing over him with hazy lust clouded eyes. He spits on his hand reaches behind him, rubbing the hand all over Rin’s erection as the shark grins, resting his arms behind his head. Ai then lifts his bum up, and positions himself above Rin’s cock, but before he does anything, Ai turns his head and locks eyes with Rin as he starts sinking down slowly onto his cock.

Both Aiichirou and Rin moan loudly; Rin from Ai’s tight walls enveloping him in such burning heat and Ai from being filled with nothing but Rin. The silver haired boy takes him all in and pants heavily, his dark rimmed eyes gazing down at his boyfriend as he waits for himself to adjust.

Rin wants to already explode at the unbelievable sexy sight above him and Ai hasn’t even moved yet. Aiichirou then presses the palms of his hands flat up against Rin’s abdomen and starts to bounce, his eyes never leaving Rin’s as moans start to spill from his mouth, sounding so erotic and filthy. Rin groans out when Ai clenches around him, and he can feel the soft skin of Ai’s bum slap against his thighs with each movement from the boy above.

“Ah, hah… Rin,” Ai moans and leans forward, his uneven bangs just barely brushing his eyes. His mouth is open slightly and the gorgeous flush of his rosy cheeks makes Rin curse under his breath as Aiichirou rides him hard and fast.

Rin takes the hands from behind his head and places them on Ai’s hips, helping his boyfriend by thrusting up into the inviting heat. Aiichirou moans at that and throws his head back when a particular deep thrust from Rin hits that spot inside of him that makes him see the moon and stars.

Rin grunts out praises for his boyfriend, about how good he looks riding his cock or how delicious it felt like to be inside him and Ai’s hazy mind can barely comprehend the words. His blood is pumping like electricity through his veins and the burning hot coils in his abdomen make him beg Rin for a faster pace so he can release. Rin complies and Ai bites back a scream at how fucking good it feels. Rin’s close too, he begs Ai too look at him, and he does; the eyeliner around his eyes is smudged everywhere from the tears brimming over and it’s just that sight that makes Rin grunt Ai’s name and cum deep inside of him.

The feeling of being so goddamn full makes Ai moan out Rin’s name as his delirium of pleasure ends and he cums over himself and Rin’s stomach.

Aiichirou flops down on Rin’s chest and heaves a great sigh as he and his boyfriend stay like that, catching their breaths and just holding each other close. Ai then lifts his head and grins at Rin, puckering his lips like a duck making Rin rolls his eyes before giving Ai the kiss that he wants. When they pull back from each other, Rin raises a questioning brow at the look of coquettish mischievousness on Aiichirou’s face.

“Maybe next time I could wear some lipstick~ Just imagine dark ruby red lipstick marks on your dick after I suck you off, Senpai.”

“ _Fuck, Ai_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in so long so I'm a bit rusty
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at shut-thejongup


End file.
